According to epidemiological survey, the incidence of high blood lipid in China is not less than 7%, currently there are about 90 million hyperlipidemia patients in China, of which about 36 million patients are taking lipid-reducing medicines, and about 460,000 of coronary heart disease patients need treatment of controlling blood lipid, and hyperlipidemia population has a tendency of becoming younger. Lipid-reducing medicines are different from health products in that, the former focuses on treatment, mainly targeting for the population already suffering from high lipid disease, to reduce their blood lipid level; the latter focuses on prevention, mainly targeting for those who have a tendency of high lipid to prevent the occurrence of high blood lipid, as a precaution of disease, and be of aid to reduce the blood lipid level of population who already have high blood lipid. Since health product has a safety higher than that of medicine, and it can regulate the function of human body, it is more in favor of consumers.